2019-2020 Polar Cyclones Season
The '2018-19 Arctic cyclone season ' was an above average season of polar cyclone formation in the Arctic basin.The season officially began on October 1, 2018 and ended on January 28, 2019, with the start date being moved up to October 4,due to the recent uptick in early-season activity.The season officially began with the formation of Polar Storm Ana early on October 4.The season featured post-season activity. Seasonal Forecasts and Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2017 till:31/03/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Polar_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Polar_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Weak_Polar_Cyclone_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Moderate_Polar_Cyclone_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Polar_Cyclone_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Severe_Polar_Cyclone_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Catastrophic_Polar_Cyclone_=_157-194_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extremely_Catastrophic_Polar_Cyclone_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/10/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:TD barset:skip barset:break from:04/10/2017 till:11/10/2017 color:TS text:"Ana" from:14/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Bruno" from:31/10/2017 till:04/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Carmen" from:09/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C2 text:"David" from:14/11/2017 till:25/11/2017 color:C4 text:"Emma" from:16/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TS text:"Felix" from:21/11/2017 till:26/11/2017 color:C3 text:"Gisele" from:28/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 color:C1 text:"Hugo" from:01/12/2017 till:14/12/2017 color:C5 text:"Irene" barset:break from:05/12/2017 till:17/12/2017 color:TS text:"Jose" from:05/12/2017 till:12/12/2017 color:C4 text:"Katia" from:11/12/2017 till:19/12/2017 color:C2 text:"Le" from:11/12/2017 till:28/12/2017 color:C5 text:"Maria" from:19/12/2017 till:24/12/2017 color:C1 text:"Nuno" from:20/12/2017 till:22/12/2017 color:C2 text:"Olivia" from:24/12/2017 till:30/12/2017 color:C1 text:"Pierre" from:02/01/2018 till:06/01/2018 color:TS text:"Rosa" from:01/03/2018 till:06/03/2018 color:TD text:"Eighteen (SD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:January 2019 from:01/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:31/03/2018 text:March Systems Polar Storm Ana The OSMC began monitoring the zone near Greenland. At 00:00 UTC on October 4, the disturbance developed into a subpolar depression, the first of the season, 4 days before the season officially began. The depression moved slowly southeastward transitioning into a fully polar cyclone by 18:00 UTC that same day. The polar depression failed to strengthen as its forward speed increased the next day, and at 12:00 UTC on October 11,the depression degenerated into a polar wave near Morroco. Moderate Polar Storm Bruno On October 13, the OSMC began to monitor a slow-moving polar wave over the Eastern Labrador Sea for possible development. The system quickly organized, becoming a polar depression by 20:00 UTC on October 14. At 00:00 UTC on October 15, the depression strengthened into a Polar Storm and was assigned the name Bruno. The system began quickly intensifying that same day, becoming a Moderate Polar Cyclone 12 hours later over Ireland,but land interaction produced the degradation of the system,dissipating over Scotland on October 17.The damages was cuantious on the British islands. Weak Polar Cyclone Carmen The remnants of the Hurricane Emily emerged near British islands and redeveloped into the third polar depression of the season by 00:00 UTC on October 31 The depression was upgraded to Polar Storm Carmen at 20:00 UTC based on radar data. Carmen then unexpectedly rapidly intensified, becoming a Weak Polar Cyclone ,its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 85 mph and a minimum pressure of 977 mbar by 15:00 UTC that same day.However,the storm made landfall over Vasque country.Carmen rapidly weakened and dissipated 12 hours later on November 4. Moderate Polar Cyclone David On November 9, the OSMC began to monitor a slow-moving polar wave over the Eastern Labrador Sea for possible development. The system quickly organized, becoming a polar depression by 20:00 UTC on November 9. At 03:00 UTC on November 10, the depression strengthened into a Polar Storm and was assigned the name David.The storm rapidily intensified on Moderate Cyclone David,But the storm made landfall over Iceland and,transitioning into a post-polar cyclone by 09:00 UTC on November 15. Severe Polar Cyclone Emma Polar Storm Félix A small area of low pressure developed into Polar Storm Félix at 10:00 UTC on November 16, while located over the open Northern Atlantic. Struggling with very wet air and moderate wind shear, the storm was able to stregten,but it made landfall over Galicia at November 17 becoming a remnant low six hours later. Intense Polar Cyclone Gisele Weak Polar Cyclone Hugo A broad area of low pressure over the southwestern Hudson zone acquired sufficient organization to be classified as Polar Storm Hugo at 15:00 UTC on November 28,Hugo began to strengthen shortly after formation, eventually strengthening to peak intensity at polar cyclone strength with maximum sustained winds of 85 mph and a minimum pressure of 985 mb at 03:00 UTC on November 30. Hugo weakened and spin to the north,degenerated into a remnant low at 03:00 UTC on December 1. Catastrophic Polar Cyclone Irene Subpolar Storm Jose/Hurricane Gert On December 5, a very active area of low pressure producing snow showers, At their first advisory at 4PM, the OSMC predicted that the disturbance would have a 90% chance of development within the next 48 hours However, the storm rapidly intensified,but the storm started to going to the south and started to adquire tropical characteristics, named tropical storm Gert and very favorable conditions and waves of 27 degrees,Gert reached the category 3. However, wind shear later inhibited his development and experienced steady weakening over the next 24 hours, and became post-cyclone at December 17 Severe Polar Cyclone Katia Moderate Polar Cyclone Le Catastrofic Polar Cyclone Marina A polar wave developed into Polar Storm Marina at 15:00 UTC on December 11 over the Labrador Sea. Marina rapidly intensified into a Weak Polar Cyclone by 09:00 UTC on December 13, an Intense Polar Cyclone by 21:00 UTC, and a Severe Polar Cyclone by 03:00 UTC the next day, before it strengthening into a Catastrophic Polar Cyclone by 21:00 UTC on December 15. Weak Polar Cyclone Nuno Moderate Polar Cyclone Olivia Weak Polar Cyclone Pierre A Cyclogenesis developed into Polar Depressionat 15:00 UTC on December 24, located over the Central Atlantic. Twelve hours later, the depression strengthened into Polar Storm Pierre. The storm became better organized the next day, nearing polar cyclone strength by 21:00 UTC on December 25,Pierre then weakened to a polar storm by 03:00 UTC on December 27. Pierre further weakened to a polar depression by 21:00 UTC that day,degenerating into a remnant low by 03:00 UTC on December 30 near Canary Islands. Polar Storm Rosa A small area of low pressure developed into Polar Storm Rosa at 10:00 UTC on January 2, while located over the open Northern Atlantic. Struggling with very dry air and moderate wind shear, But Rosa adquired subtropical characteristics and travelled to the north as a hibrid,leafting rains in Ireland and UK. Subpolar Depression Eighteen A non-polar area of low pressure rapidly developed in Subpolar depression Eighteen at 17:00 UTC on March 1 and crossed entire Europe and dissipated on March 6 in Kasajistan. Names Used This season will use the same Christmas-themed naming list as the 2015-16 Arctic Cyclone Season, with the exception of North, which replaced the retired name Noel. One storm, Thomas, crossed over from the Alaskan basin and retained its name. Season effects This is a table of all the cyclones that have formed in the 2017-18 Arctic cyclone season. Damage figures are denoted in millions of United States Dollars (USD). Death and damage totals also include totals when the cyclone was post-polar, a low, or a polar wave. Category:Polar cyclones Category:Arctic cyclone seasons Category:Live seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Strong Storms Category:Deadly Cyclones Category:Storms that crossed basins